1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bobbin for coil, a coil winding, and a coil component.
2. Related Background Art
As a component mounted on an automobile, there is a known DC-DC converter for converting a high voltage into a low voltage or for converting a low voltage into a high voltage. The DC-DC converter is equipped with a coil component and a known coil component to be mounted on the DC-DC converter is the one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-217311. The coil component described in Laid-open No. 2005-217311 is provided with a coil winding and an electrically insulating bobbin for coil (which will be referred to hereinafter as a coil bobbin) of a cylindrical shape, and the coil bobbin is inserted into the inside of the coil winding as shown in FIG. 2.